


Lightning Strikes

by Stalin1953



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: (well its fast burn on octanes part), Autistic Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Multiple Relationships, Octane | Octavio Silva Being Octane | Octavio Silva, Season 3, Slow Burn, Wattane, high voltage, hinted lifeline/bangalore, mentioned miraith, okay no more tags, season 4, season 5, society has progressed past tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalin1953/pseuds/Stalin1953
Summary: [REPOSTED]Octane's been in the Apex Games for nearly five months, and the new season is fast approaching. Word is there's a ruthless, formidable new opponent who passed the qualifying rounds with flying colors. Octane can't wait to meet this new in foe in battle so he can kick their ass but... what happens if the new Legend is super fucking hot?
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody happens to remember the old Lightning Strikes, sorry i deleted it! I didn't really like the beginning, or the middle, or the end. So i restarted! This story is gonna be different from the old one, but with some scenes snatched from it lmao. anyways enjoy!

The first time that Octavio could remember disliking his father was on his seventh birthday. If he was being honest, he wasn't sure that he would ever forget it. He had woken up early, bouncing around his family's mansion on Olympus, full of excitement for his birthday. All the staff greeted him with a smile and a ‘Happy Birthday’. His mother met him for breakfast, promising that his dad had a surprise for him later. Octavio could hardly sit still all day, waiting for his dad to get home. He waited all day with his nanny, Katie. Sundown passed, and his father didn’t return. Octavio and his mother ate dinner in silence, and still his father wasn’t there. Octavio was in bed, half asleep, when his father finally got home. Heavy boots thumped up to his door, and it creaked open. Octavio sat up instantly when his dad walked in.

Thin, with wire rimmed glasses, and a height of six feet two inches made his father a stern figure. Though he rarely spoke, people hung onto every word he said, and he ran Silva Pharmaceuticals flawlessly. Octavio’s father was a perfectionist, you see. The only thing he seemed to not be perfect at was raising a child. Octavio watched breathlessly as his father approached his bed. Halfway to it, the phone rang. His father swore under his breath and fished out the phone from his pocket, tossing a card at Octavio as he did so. “Silva here,” his father said as Octavio scrambled for the card. ‘Happy 6th birthday!’ Octavio’s heart fell. “Dad,” he said, waving the card. ‘Dad I'm turning seven, not six.” his dad ignored him, still on the phone. Octavio persisted. “Dad you got me the wrong card.” a hundred dollar bill fell out of the card, and he glanced down as it fluttered to the floor. His head whipped up as the door clicked shut. His dad had left. Octavio felt a pang in his chest. He glanced down at the card and valiantly tried not to cry. He scooped up the hundred dollar bill off of the floor and opened the card. Completely blank on the inside. Octavio couldn’t help it. He started to cry.

It was like a switch had been flipped. He suddenly started noticing more and more of his father’s absences. On his mother’s birthday, his father was away on a business trip. On Christmas, Easter, his parents’ anniversary, every holiday that Octavio's family celebrated; his father rarely showed up. On Octavio’s tenth birthday his father showed up with a new secretary and a new suit for Octavio that was much too big. And that was when Octavio decided to make his father notice him.

He could hear his parents talking in the formal parlor with guests as he crept outside to enact the first phase of his plan. He had been idly planning this for a couple weeks, not to try and get his father’s attention, but simply for fun. Octavio’s attention span had been rapidly shrinking smaller and smaller as he got older, and he was almost constantly bored since his father had fired Katie last year. He walked out to the pool deck and tipped his head back to take in the three story mansion in front of him. He turned to the pool, calculating. The deep end of the pool was twelve feet deep, and was positioned underneath a tiered balcony that led into the parlor on the first floor. Octavio bounced on the balls of his feet and cracked his fingers. Then his neck. And finally he twisted to crack his back. He walked over to the latticed wall of the balcony and had hooked his fingers in when a voice called out from behind him. ‘Ya better not be doin what I think ya doin!” Octavio whirled around to face the speaker of the voice, a girl who looked to be around his age. Her hair was done in dozens of braids adorned with beads (Octavio was vaguely fascinated by the way they caught the light), and she was frowning intensely. “Sorry, _madre_ ,” Octavio said sarcastically. He knew this girl, in passing. She was the daughter of one of his father’s friends, and she came over whenever his parents did. Meaning she was over almost every month. Octavio usually avoided girls like her. She seemed boring. The girl huffed and crossed her arms. “I'll tell ya mum whatcha plannin on doin,” she said with her nose in the air. Octavio shrugged and hopped up and down. “Good,” he said casually. “I want them to see.” The girl seemed shocked for the briefest second, and then she whipped around and marched back inside. Octavio watched her go, then turned to start the climb. He was halfway up the second floor balcony when he heard his mother’s voice.

“ _Octavio Duardo Silva you get back on the ground right now!_ ” Octavio peered back at the ground. His mother stood beside the girl who told on him. His dad was nowhere in sight. “Get dad!” he yelled back at his mother. His mother folded her arms helplessly, and went inside. Octavio didn’t start climbing again until she emerged with his father and guests in tow. “ _Gracias mama!"_ he called down with a wave and kept climbing. Five minutes later he hauled himself over the edge of the roof and straddled the middle, leaning over to look at his audience. The girl was staring up at him from between her fingers, and his mother was twisting her hair nervously. His dad was entirely focused on him, and Octavio felt a surge of pride. He stood suddenly, balancing nimbly on the roof. “Ladies and gentlemen!” he shouted gleefully. “Octavio Silva and the high dive!” He let out a wild laugh as he backed up to get a running start. The wind tugged his hair and in the back of his mind he registered that it was pretty long and he should cut it. He inhaled deeply and started sprinting before he could overthink it. His feet slammed against the roof as he approached the edge and then he reached it and jumped with all his might. A scream that sounded like his mother sounded from under him as he sailed into open air and suddenly he was worried that maybe he’d misjudged and he was going to splat into the concrete and die a horrible painful death, and the pool loomed up underneath him so he closed his eyes and held his nose, and prayed to whatever god was listening that he would hit the water and- he hit the water with a crash that jolted his hand back into his nose, and he cried out underwater.

He burst to the surface of the water coughing wildly. His nose ached, and he looked down in a daze to see a growing spread of blood dripping down his front. He swam slowly to the side of the pool as his mother rushed forward. She helped pull him out of the water, fussing around him as two servants ran towards them with towels and a first aid kit. Octavio glanced at his dad as they dried him off. He wasn't looking back. Octavio gritted his teeth and pushed past the servants and his mother, and stormed towards his dad. His dad turned and glared at him as he approached. Octavio almost stopped, but then he remembered his dad watching him when he was on the roof, so he marched forward and stopped in front of him. His dad looked down his nose at him. “Wasn’t that cool dad?” Octavio asked before he could lose his nerve. He could still feel his entire body shaking with adrenaline. His dad took a sip of his drink slowly and exhaled. “If you ever do that again,” his father said carefully. Octavio felt a thrill of fear. “There will be dire consequences. Even more dire,” he added. “Than the ones you will be receiving today.” He snapped his fingers and a servant came scurrying forward. “Take this delinquent to his room. He won’t be having dinner tonight, and he is to be kept in there for a week.” Octavio deflated. He got his dad’s attention alright. Just not in the way he wanted.

As the servant walked him back to his room, he heard somebody run up the hall behind him. He glanced around the servant behind him to see the girl from earlier. Her braids swung around her face. “Hey,” she said, pushing her hair back. “I’m sorry ya dad got mad.” Octavio shrugged. “It’s alright,” he said flippantly. “I don’t really care.” Which was kind of a lie, but he wasn’t about to tell this girl that. The girl considered him for a second, then stuck out her hand. “Ajay Che,” she said firmly. Octavio grinned and grabbed her proffered hand, shaking it enthusiastically. “Octavio Silva,” he said. “Wanna be friends?” Ajay smiled widely. “Why not? Ya could use the company, I think.” Octavio laughed and started running. “Race you to my room, _hermana_!” he yelled over his shoulder. Ajay hollered. “You’re on, Silva!” she yelled. Octavio grinned and ran faster as the poor servant tried to keep up. He could already tell that he and Ajay would be great friends. Even if she was a tattle tale.


	2. Octavio is bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio is, as usual, bored out of his mind, but he also doesn't feel like doing anything about it. So he goes to bother Ajay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one for you lovely folks! thank yall so much for leaving kind comments on the preview, you guys have no idea how encouraging that is. Im in the middle of a bad depressive episode, and i kind of made octavio a lil depressed too oops. enjoy!

It had been nearly 15 years since Octavio first became friends with Ajay , and they had remained fast friends. Even if he was an asshole sometimes. Ajay hadn't talked to him for a year after he guilted her into getting him to the top of the waiting list for prosthetic legs, and he had nearly lost his mind not talking to her. Now that he thought about it, his life was incredibly being without her. Ajay forced him to go with her on errands, and visit his mother’s grave once in a while, and occasionally they would go to the amusement park. Without Ajay, he would just play video games all day and go for runs. Maybe do a couple stupid stunts for his fans. Despite being bored constantly, he couldn’t really think of anything to do, like, ever. Oh, he did try and qualify for the Apex Games on his own, though, that was his idea. According to Ajay it was a bad idea, but she couldn’t stop him once he entered. And when he qualified for the games, she couldn’t stop him either. It had been one whole season since he entered the games, and he already had five wins. Which was pretty impressive for a newcomer, Ajay said. Octavio disagreed. He didn’t want to be just some newcomer, he wanted people to remember him for decades. He wanted to be the best of the best. Octavio technically was one of the best people in the games, with twenty wins. He was already considered one of the Legends, the top competitors in the games. and yea, that was cool, but Octavio wanted to be number one. Which he would be. One day. Today, however, he was just Octavio Silva, the world's most bored and lonely man in the small apartment complex on Hover Street in Solace City.

The Games’ headquarters was located at the base of a massive cliff on the planet Solace, the same place as Kings’ Canyon, the arena the Games were held in. All participants in the Games were required to live in Solace City, whether it be in the dorm rooms provided to every competitor, or in a personal dwelling in the city. Octavio has chosen to move into one of his parents' many apartments in Solace City. Neither of his parents ever used them, since his mom was dead, and his father didn’t actually care about anything other than work and his new wife, who Octavio heard was pregnant for the fourth time. Octavio scowled into the darkness of his room and punched the wall. He still hadn’t gotten over the fact that his father married his secretary and then had three fucking children with her. To be honest, Octavio liked that secretary, because she bought him a pet rabbit (he missed Navi) when he was eleven, but he didn’t like his father, and by proxy, he didn’t like her. it was whatever though. He didn’t care that much. anymore. Octavio groaned out loud. He hated thinking about his family; it made him miserable. He scratched his head vigorously as he tried to think of something to do to take his mind off of his bastard father. Maybe he could go bother Ajay ? Octavio tried to remember if she was busy or not. He decided to go anyway, and almost stood up before he remembered he wasn’t wearing his legs. He put them on and looked for a shirt.

As one might think, Octavio wasn’t a very neat person. That wasn’t to say that he didn't try to be! He actually tried hard to organize his room and keep his apartment looking presentable at least. He just had a really hard time actually keeping the mess away on the rare occasions he straightened up. Currently, he couldn't even see the floor underneath the clothes, piles of machinery, empty STIM needles, and various other junk.

Octavio pried open his closet (the doors were broken) and looked through the collection. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the weather. 70 degrees, cold for the summer planet of Solace. He pulled a tank top out and threw it on. Octavio glanced at his shorts. They didn’t look stained, so he didn’t change them. He bounced out to his living room, grabbing his mask from a hook by the door, and slung his bag over his shoulder, locking the door on his way out.

It was a windy day, and Octavio almost regretted that he didn’t wear a sweater. He started jogging to the train station. Ajay lived in the dorms, since all of her money was being funneled into various charities across the Outlands, and her remaining money was being funneled right back into the Game fees, such as medical coverage and also the entering fee. Octavio thought that it was stupid that the Legends had to pay to enter the games. He thought that after at least ten wins you wouldn’t have to pay anymore. Money was no problem for Octavio, since he only had to pay for food and the entrance fee, and since he had inherited a huge sum of money from his mother when she died. But still, he thought it was unfair that they competed in a blood sport for fun, and they had to pay to get in? Awful.

Octavio’s train of thought stopped abruptly as he ran directly into a pole. He fell back on his ass with a yelp and looked around. He had somehow gotten to the train station despite being zoned out the whole time. He jumped up, rubbing his head. _Guess it pays off to go to Ajay ’s so often, huh?_ He thought as he boarded the train that would take him to the Apex Headquarters. He would normally run all the way up to the dorms, but he didn’t feel particularly interested today. He just felt incredibly, mind-numbingly bored. The train lifted off the tracks and picked up speed as it glided out of the station. Octavio slipped on his earbuds underneath his mask, turning on a random playlist, and leaned against the doors. He jogged his foot in time to the rhythm as the city sped by outside the window. He had accidentally picked his saddest playlist. Octavio scowled under his mask and turned off the music. He didn't need to feel even worse than he already did. He glanced around the car. Most of the passengers were sitting quietly on their phones, or just standing, but two girls were giggling and staring at Octavio. He tilted his mask at them, and they giggled even harder. Octavio rolled his eyes. On any other day he would be flattered to have two pretty girls giggling over him, but right now it was the opposite of what he wanted. Luckily, the overhead announcer was relaying the name of his stop, and he could get off the train.

The train hissed to a stop and Octavio pried open the doors before it had even completely settled. He jumped past the crowd of people rushing to board and walked as quickly as he could towards the exit. He was halfway there when somebody grabbed his arm.

Octavio started and turned, snatching his wrist back. The two girls who were giggling in the train earlier were staring up at him in adoration. Actually, one of them was. At 5’6, Octavio didn’t think that he was short, but this girl towered over him! “Um,” he said. both the girls gasped. “ _¡Buenos días, chicas!_ What’s up?” the taller girl jumped up and down in excitement. “We are your biggest fans! Would you mind taking a picture with us?'' Octavio made a face under his mask as his left leg started bouncing. He really didn’t want to have to deal with this right now. “Of course! How could I say no to my fans?” he heard himself say. The two girls immediately jumped on either side of him as the shorter one pulled out a phone. Octavio tilted his head at her as she fumbled with it. She was kinda pretty, in a pale way. her red hair faded into her pale skin that was spotted with freckles, and Octavio imagined for just a moment what it would be like to kiss as many of those freckles as he could... he shook himself vigorously. What the hell was he thinking? He didn’t even know this girl. Besides, he made a point not to sleep with fans.

He wrapped an arm around both of the girls’ waists as the taller one took the camera and took four photos in a row. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces. Octavio felt vaguely bad for wanting them to go away. “Thank you so much!” they both squealed. Octavio chuckled. “Anytime, _amigas_!” he said. He blew a kiss at the redhead. “I’ll win my next match for you, _bebita_.” She flushed as red as her hair and hid her face as the taller girl laughed. Octavio waved in farewell to the pair, and jogged out of the train station.

Even with the cooler weather, Octavio was still soaked in sweat by the time he reached the Apex Headquarters. It was a long, squat building, colored a yellowish gray like the rest of the big important buildings in Solace City. Octavio couldn’t tell if they were choosing the worst color possible intentionally, or if it actually had a purpose. He adjusted his bag and cracked his knuckles, sauntering up the steps to the main door. Several stern looking individuals gave him weird looks as he walked up the steps, but he didn’t pay any attention to them. He hauled open the deceivingly heavy glass door and jumped inside.

The cool air hit him like a slap in the face as he entered the golden lobby, and he breathed a sigh of relief. His mask was awesome as hell, but it was also stiflingly hot, and he could feel sweat dripping by his eyes. He couldn’t wait to get to Ajay’s room to take it off. He didn’t take off his mask around anybody but Ajay, he pondered as he dug out his ID and let the receptionist (who was looking incredibly old these days. Maybe she should retire) scan it. He took it back with a quick ‘thank you’ and pushed open the door that led to the dorms.

The dorms were organized into three levels. The Legends each got a suite on the top floor, and the lesser known competitors slept two to a room on the first and second floors. All the more reason to try and get good, Octavio thought to himself as he took the stairs up three at a time. There was an elevator, but that was much too slow. Octavio emerged onto the top floor and almost ran into a familiar face. His jaw dropped. It was the redhead from the station. “What the fuck?” Octavio said before he could stop himself. _Real smooth, Silva_ , he groaned in his head. “I mean, ah, civilians aren’t allowed in this wing, _chica_. You’ll have to go before somebody else sees you.” He managed to say it in his sternest voice. Octavio hoped to god he didn’t sound like his dad. Redhead giggled. “I'm actually in the games,”she said shyly. Octavio’s jaw dropped again. “I’m on the second floor,” Redhead continued. “I should, um, get going then! Bye bye.” Octavio stared after her as she walked down the stairs. He was a little confused, to say the least. He regained use of his mouth. “Woah woah woah!” he yelled, running to the railing on the stairs and leaning over. The girl stopped and stared up at him. “What’s your name again?” he asked. “Romina,” she said, blushing slightly. A pause and then- “Oh are we not supposed to say our real names? My stage name’s Sequoia.” Octavio considered her briefly. He kind of wanted to ask her if she wanted to get a drink at Mirage's bar. “It’s fine to tell people your real name, _muchacha_ ,” he said. “Just don’t tell Caustic. He might eat ya.” Sequoia gasped. “Are you serious?” she asked, eyes wide. Octavio threw his head back and laughed. “No of course not, _hermana_!” he howled. Sequoia scowled. “I should go,” she said with a slight coldness. Octavio chuckled and waved. “Can’t wait to see you in the ring,” he said teasingly. He watched her go down the stairs for a second, then spun around and skipped to Ajay’s room.

He reached her door, helpfully labeled with a little plaque that read ‘Lifeline’ and knocked. The plague rattled a little bit. Octavio waited for a tick and knocked again. harder this time. He had raised his fist to knock again when the door swung open suddenly. Bangalore frowned at him through the crack. “Oh,” she said oddly. “It’s just you.” Octavio snorted. “Uh, duh it’s me,” he said sarcastically. “Is Che in there?” Bangalore’s cheeks darkened slightly. “She’s...preoccupied,” the soldier said stiffly. Octavio rolled his eyes. “I’m coming in, Che!” he yelled, and shoved his way past Bangalore. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting inside just as a pillow hit his face. “Go away, Silva,” Ajay said exhaustedly. “I’m busy.” Octavio tossed the pillow on her bed and looked her up and down. Still wearing her clothes, which was good. His friend had had a crush on Bangalore for a month by this point, and Octavio didn’t want her to get a (serious) girlfriend before him. “It’s okay, Ajay. I was just leaving,” Bangalore called from behind Octavio. Ajay nodded. “See ya around, Anita,” she said, rubbing her face. Octavio bounced from foot to foot. “So, Ajay, how are ya? Oh by the way I met a REALLY hot chick on my way up here! Her name was…” Octavio wracked his brain. “Something with an s I think? or maybe a z? I can’t remember.” Ajay collapsed face first on her bed as Octavio rambled on about his day. “...and then I figured I could come see you, right? You know you always want to see me, right _hermana_?” Ajay didn’t reply, so Octavio drummed his fingers on the back of her head. “Che? you okay?” Ajay rolled over and Octavio saw with a start that she was crying. His heart dropped. He scooted closer and pulled his legs up, patting her on the shoulder awkwardly as he did. “What’s wrong, _chica_?” he asked tentatively. Ajay inhaled slowly, and rubbed away her tears with the palm of her hand. “Anita-“ she cut herself off. “Bangalore said that she might be leaving before the season starts.” Octavio whistled and leaned back. “So in like… a week?” Ajay groaned, and slapped his arm. “Yea, but ya didn't have to say it,” she said. “I don’t wanna think about it.” Octavio rubbed his arm where she slapped him. He glanced at her miserable face. Octavio wasn’t really good at comfort. He unbuckled his mask and goggles and threw them on Ajay’s desk. He flopped back on the bed and glanced over at his friend again. She sighed, staring gloomily at the ceiling. He kept staring until her eyes slid over to him. Immediately she sat up and grabbed his face.

“Did ya get another piercing?” she shrieked. Octavio chuckled and slid out of her hands. “Maybe I did, _hermana_ ,” he said slyly. He twisted his head back and forth. “Whaddya think?” He had decided to get a septum piercing this time, since he already had a piercing in his left eyebrow, and two more on either side of his mouth. He was rather fond of his snakebites. They looked super sick. Ajay pinched his cheek. “I hope ya take care of this one,” she said severely. “If it gets infected ya ain’t getting any help from me.” Octavio shrugged and drew a pattern on her comforter. “It won’t get infected, Che.” He kept drawing patterns. “How are ya doin, O?” Ajay asked gently. Octavio shrugged again. “Bored,” he grunted. “Are you taking your meds?” Ajay asked. Octavio flopped back. “I hate those meds, _chica_ , you know that,”he grumbled. Ajay drummed a tune on his legs. “But they helped ya,” she reminded him. Octavio sighed. They had helped, but they were boring and they made him feel slow and boring and stupid. More slow and boring and stupid than he was feeling right now. He sat up suddenly, making Ajay’s hands fly off of his legs, where she was still drumming. “Hey do you wanna go get food from that little place down the street?” he asked in a rush. “The one that you like a lot and brought Banga-whore to one time?” Ajay punched him and he tumbled off her bed. “One: don’t call her that, dumbass. And two: yea let’s go,” she said as Octavio jumped to his feet and bounced in place. He pumped his fist. “Awesome!”Then he did a little dance. He bounced towards the door. “Mask,” Ajay called from behind him. She pulled a sweater on over her tank top, and put a bandanna on. “And also you get to pay.” Octavio pouted as he grabbed his mask and put it back on. “But-“ Ajay held up a hand. “You’re paying, O,” she said. Octavio buckled his goggles and opened the door, slapping the top of the door frame as he left. “Fiiiiine,” he said in mock anger. Ajay closed and locked the door as Octavio shifted impatiently from foot to foot. “Hurry up, Che, you’re so slow!” Then they set off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two will hopefully be updated this time next week! :) have a good weekend folks 
> 
> (also sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes if you see any just close your eyes <3)


	3. Ajay knows stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio and Ajay eat takeout in a park and they talk about the new Legend. Octavio is bored as usual.

The walk to the restaurant was uneventful. Octavio startled a bunch of cats off of a wall and got clawed in return, to Ajay's amusement. They arrived just as dusk was falling. Solace’s summer days were long, and the sun barely set at ten pm; so it was apparently much later than Octavio had realized. The restaurant closed at 11, so they had plenty of time to order food and walk to a nearby park to eat it. 

The park that the pair often frequented overlooked a small river that fed into the large channel that ran through the city. The river was surrounded by trees and a trail that ran along it. Octavio and Ajay settled underneath their favorite spot to sit in, a huge tree that was close to the river, whose roots provided the perfect seats. They popped open their takeout containers and started eating. Well, Octavio was more  _ inhaling _ his food than actually eating, but Ajay ate slowly and steadily. They didn't talk much while they ate. 

When Octavio finished his food he burped loudly, making Ajay jump and give him a scowl, and leaned back on his elbows. “So Che,” he said thoughtfully. “Season 125. How you feelin about it,  _ hermana _ ?” Ajay swallowed a bite she had just taken and set her food aside. “Like I’m gunna kick some ass, O,” she said with a laugh. Octavio laughed with her. He scratched his head vigorously. Octavio kept his hair shaved most of the time, but it had gotten longer recently and he was kind of digging it. “Hey, you wanna help me shave the sides of my head so it stays long on top?” he asked. Ajay glanced at him. “Ya can't shave ya own head?” she asked incredulously. Octavio smirked. “I would but I’d probably mess it up,  _ hermana _ . you know how bad I am at doing stuff!” Ajay rolled her eyes at him. “Fine,” she huffed. Octavio reached over and gave her an affectionate nudge. “ _ Gracias _ Che,” he grunted as he settled back on his elbows. “Knew I could count on you  _ chica _ .” Ajay snorted, but Octavio knew that she wasn't actually annoyed. Ajay pretended to hate him most of the time, but he knew that she liked him. Even if it was very,  _ very _ deep down sometimes. 

They talked about the new season for the next hour or so as night completely fell over the city, and the lamps came on. Ajay was convinced that they were going to be getting another Legend on the third floor this season, but Octavio didn't think so. “I was literally watching the qualification rounds,  _ hermana,  _ there wasn't anybody good!” he half yelled as some jogger went by, giving him a weird look. Ajay smiled at her, and turned back to Octavio. “Did ya watch  _ all  _ of them?” she asked. Octavio’s face scrunched as he tried to remember. “...Maaaaybe?” he said finally. Ajay crossed her arms and sat up straight. “So then ya wouldn't know.” Octavio ran a hand through his thick hair. “How would  _ you _ know,  _ muchacha _ ?” he retorted. Ajay smirked slyly and leaned forward. “Actually,” she said in a confidential whisper. “I  _ know  _ that we're gettin anotha Legend this season.” Her smirk grew. “And I know who it is.” Octavio processed this. “You’re joking with me,” he said finally. Ajay punched him in the shoulder. “Am not, bastard!” she exclaimed. She glanced behind her and leaned forward. Octavio leaned forward unconsciously. “I'm not supposed ta know this, so don't go runnin ya fat mouth,” she said warningly. “But it's this electricity gal, Wattson.” Octavio snorted. “You were acting like you just hacked the Syndicate or something stupid,  _ hermana _ ,” he said mockingly. “Who cares if I know who the next legend is?” He flopped off the root and onto the grass, staring up at the sky. Ajay sighed. “They could take me out of the next season if they knew I was tellin people, O,” she said tiredly. Octavio make a face. “Why the hell would they do that?” he said. “You've been in the games for thirteen seasons; you're one of their best people! They'd just toss you out?” Ajay was silent. “They don like people knowin their secrets, Silva,” she said finally. “Even something like this.” They were quiet for a long time after that. 

After they left the park, Octavio walked Ajay back to the dorms, then started the long jog home. The trains stopped running at eleven, and it was already long past that. Hardly anybody was on the streets as Octavio jogged home, and the silence was almost nice. He thought about what Ajay had been saying. Octavio wondered if the Syndicate would  _ actually _ kick somebody out of the games just for leaking the new Legend; and, speaking of new Legend, he didn't believe for one second that the electric girl, Wattson, would be it. He had never met this girl, but Ajay had, and she said that the girl seemed shy, and incredibly smart. Octavio grimaced as he turned a corner just in time to see a drunk guy puke on the side of a bar while a pretty girl stumbled out after him. Their laughter faded behind as he tried to think of anything he new about this girl. He knew that she was blonde. He stopped at a crosswalk, bouncing from foot to foot, as cars whizzed by. He scratched his face. He didn't really know anything else about her, if he was going to be honest. The crosswalk light turned green and Octavio zoomed across the street. Maybe he could call Mirage to see if he knew who the next Legend would be. Octavio thought Mirage was stupid, but he also knew a lot of things he wasn't supposed to know, so Octavio figured it wouldn't hurt to call him. He turned onto his street, and jogged up the short flight of stairs that led to his apartment building. He pried open the door and jumped inside. 

When Octavio unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside the first thing he did was collapse face first on his couch. Then he threw his mask somewhere in the direction of the front door, and ripped off his shirt. He rolled onto his side and turned on the TV. He flicked past the news channel, a channel that was showing a bunch of incredibly old movies from the 1980s, then a kid’s channel, and eventually he just turned it off. He didn't really watch TV anyways. Octavio sighed. He was so bored. He glanced at the clock. Nearly two in the morning. He might as well go to sleep. He pushed himself off the couch and went to his room, turning off the living room light (did he leave that on the whole time he was gone?), and closing the door. 

Octavio sat down and unbuckled his legs, placing them gently on the ground and pushing a pile of clothes off his bed. They scattered all over the floor. Octavio sighed and collapsed face first in bed. Maybe he should clean his room tomorrow. He scratched his scalp vigorously. Yeah, he definitely should clean his room tomorrow. Octavio sniffed his armpit and cringed. He should probably shower too.

He wrapped himself in his blanket and curled up. Octavio hated showering. He had to spend so long trying to get his legs dry, and it was so boring.  _ But you gotta do it, compadre, _ he sighed to himself. Octavio yawned and a random memory of his surfaced. He remembered overhearing a conversation that he most definitely was  _ not _ supposed to be hearing, right when he first joined the Games, between a girl and some suit of the Syndicate’s. They had been talking about the Ring, the dumbass thing that forced all the competitors in the Games towards each other. Octavio didn't know how it worked and he didn't particularly care, but he did care about the girl that had been talking. She had  _ designed _ the Ring it sounded like. And Octavio didn't know much about it but what he did know is that the Ring was electric. He tried in vain to remember what Ajay had said the girl’s name was. Wattson or something? And she was, as Ajay put it, an  _ electricity  _ girl? Octavio shuddered. If the girl who designed the very Ring that killed dozens of competitors each match joined the Games, then Octavio and everybody else was screwed. Octavio could one hundred percent beat her, of course, but she would be a formidable opponent. He exhaled loudly and rolled curled up tighter. He could worry about Legends and electricity in two weeks. For now though, he would sleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be completely honest with y'all, i even got bored writing this. next chapter is the beginning of season 125, or season 3 irl, and the syndicate introduces the new legends and competitors.


	4. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio moves into the dorms and meets a VERY interesting new person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooops forgot to update this last week. my bad,,,,, ummmmm anyways i SHOULD have chapter five uploaded by the end of today but i am not sure. enjoy!

Two weeks passed by in a blur. Octavio spent his days in his apartment speedrunning video games and hanging out with Ajay. He even went on a date with some girl that Ajay was friends with. Octavio disliked her. She talked too much. That girl was hot as fuck though. Octavio also managed to clean his entire apartment one weekend. He could now see the floor in his room, which was awesome. And now he wouldn't see his apartment for another three months. 

Octavio had decided to move into the dorms for this season, just to experience it. It meant he got a little over three months down the hall from Ajay, and away from his annoying next door neighbor, an older guy who yelled at Octavio every time he walked out of his apartment. Octavio would honestly kind of miss him.

Octavio closed his last suitcase with a heave and surveyed his unnaturally bare room. All of his clothes were gone from his closet, and the case that held all of his STIMs was now waiting by the front door. He was waiting for a new batch to get delivered from his father, but it hadn't arrived yet. Octavio figured that his dad just sent it to the dorms. He finished latching his suitcase and then hauled it off his bed, dragging it to join his other luggage by the front door. He turned to face his living room. “ _ Adios! _ I won't miss you!” he said, waving at the empty room. It didn't reply, obviously. Octavio double checked his pockets to make sure he had his phone, charger, and keys, then he wrestled his luggage out the door and into the hall. As he locked the door, his neighbor emerged from his apartment. Octavio would have been disappointed if he hadn't. “Where're you off too, boy?” his neighbor said suspiciously. Octavio finally locked the door and shoved his keys in his pocket. “I got a hot date,  _ compadre _ ,” Octavio replied flippantly. His neighbor looked over his luggage scornfully. “You moving in with her or something?” he said finally. Octavio laughed. “Nah, homie, I'm messing with you,” he chuckled. “I'm going on vacation. I'll be back in a few months.” His neighbor shrugged and crossed his arms. “Your shirt is inside out,” was his only reply before he went back inside. Octavio looked down at his shirt. It was, in fact, inside out. Octavio took it off right there and flipped it the right way before putting it back on. His phone vibrated. The message revealed that his taxi was here. He would have just taken the train, but Octavio didn't want to risk losing his STIMs. 

By the time Octavio managed to get downstairs, clouds had covered the sun. Octavio squinted up at the clouds. Solace rarely had cloudy weather, so it was a welcome break from the constant heat. He nodded in thanks as the driver loaded his suitcases in the trunk, and Octavio slipped into the backseat. He buckled his mask on after he closed the door. the driver got in. “So I know you-” he caught sight of Octavio in the rear view mirror and spun around to face him. “That is a  _ great _ Octane cosplay, I mean, the tattoo and everything? You got that shit down man!” Octavio chuckled. “Actually I'm not cosplaying.” His legs bounced as the driver processed this. His jaw dropped. “W-wait no fucking way, you're actually Octane?” The driver clapped a hand over his mouth. Octavio nodded and the driver gasped. “Can I please take a picture with you?” He managed to get out. Octavio shrugged. “Why not  _ compadre _ ?” He leaned forward as the driver whipped out a phone and took his picture. “This is so cool,” he kept mumbling as he started the car. “So fucking cool. I met  _ the _ Octane.” Octavio grinned under his mask. He loved it when people recognized him. It was nice to have fans. The driver rambled on about something as he pulled out of the parking lot and on to the street. Octavio's legs jogged as he looked out the window at the city. 

Octavio was one of the more popular legends, not because he was the best, but because he was already incredibly well known from his stunts before the Games. When he joined, his followers just kept increasing and increasing. It helped that he live-streamed most of his matches. People loved having a first person perspective to the action. Octavio routinely got at least over a million views per livestream, and he appreciated each and every one of his fans that watched his streams and supported him. They were the real Legends, if he was going to be honest. They also helped him fund his STIMs. Octavio had a lot of money inherited from his mother, but the STIMs were expensive to produce, and his dear old  _ dad _ wasn't going to give Octavio a family discount. “You know,” the driver said suddenly, jolting Octavio out of his head. “I would have figured you would have the fastest and fanciest cars out there! Bet this old girl feels like walking to you.” He patted the dashboard. Octavio’s mood soured fast, and he rolled his eyes, even though the stupid man couldn't see. “I can't drive,  _ amigo. _ ” He rapped his knuckles on his metallic knee. “I'm ‘crippled’.” the driver sucked in a sharp breath as he stopped at a red light. “Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude I just- oh man I-” Octavio waved a hand. “It's whatever. Are we almost there?” The driver nodded, still looking apologetic, and jolted forward as the light turned green. “Just another block or two,” he said. Octavio nodded and tipped his head back and glanced out the window. It still stung that he wasn't able to drive. He glanced down at his legs, which were still bouncing, and scowled. He could compete in a literal bloodsport, but he wasn't allowed to drive a car? Unbelievable. 

Speaking of a literal bloodsport, the taxi was pulling into the drive that led up to the Apex Headquarters. Octavio could already see the crowd of reporters that lined the stairs leading up the entrance of the building and he groaned internally. He may have loved the attention from his fans, but he drew the line at reporters. They bothered the fuck out of him. 

The taxi stopped a little ways from the stairs and the driver popped the trunk. Octavio jumped out before he could say anything and flinched back as a camera flashed directly into his face. A crowd of reporters descended on him. “How are you feeling on the new season-” “Would you be willing to show your face for the camera sir?” “Are you excited for the new Legend?” Octavio pushed past them to the trunk and hauled his luggage out. He set it all on the ground and went around to the driver’s window, knocking on it. The driver rolled it down, looking confused. “You wanna help me carry my stuff inside,  _ compadre _ ?” Octavio asked. The driver's eyebrows raised in surprise. “Am I even allowed inside?” he replied. Octavio shrugged. “Probably not. Let's go.” He went back to the trunk, picking up his STIM case delicately. The driver hurried forward and grabbed his suitcases. They pushed through the crowd of reporters, who were still shouting questions at Octavio, and climbed the steps. Octavio held open the door for his companion, and glanced back down towards the drive, where another car was pulling in. The reporters converged on the car, so Octavio couldnt see who got out, but he did see a flash of blonde hair. He craned his neck to try and see the person better. He still didn't see anything but reporters. Octavio shrugged and went inside. The driver was standing awkwardly in the middle of the lobby, looking around at the decor. Octavio walked towards him, careful not to jostle the STIM. Nothing would happen if he jostled it but he just wanted to be careful. “Come on,  _ amigo _ ,” Octavio said to the driver. They walked to the elevator, and Octavio held the door open for the driver. The doors were almost closed when a voice called out. “Ah,  _ pardon, _ hold the door!” Octavio stuck a metal foot in the door just in time to stop it, and wrestled it open. His heart jumped when he saw the owner of the voice.

The prettiest blonde he had ever seen was hurrying across the lobby towards them, with a cart full of boxes in tow. Her hair stopped just below her chin, and her bangs rested just above her eyes (which were this vibrant shade of blue that Octavio had never seen in an eye before). She stopped in front of the elevator, panting, and peered up at Octavio. “Um, excuse me,” she said, and Octavio realized that he was still standing in the middle of the door like a fool. “Oh!” he said in surprise, moving back against the wall with a ( _ very _ graceful) stumble. “My bad,  _ chica. _ ” the girl waved a hand and blew her bangs out of her face. Octavios heart did a little skip. “It is nothing,” she said. “Could you possibly give me a hand with this please? I may have overpacked.” Octavio jumped forward and grabbed handle of the cart and, with a mighty heave, pulled it into the elevator. “Man, didja pack bricks or something?” he grunted as he pushed it against a wall, making the poor driver scramble out of the way. The girl let out a strained laugh. “No, just several pounds of electrical equipment.” She spotted the number three already highlighted on the elevator. “Oh good! I am going to the third floor too.” Octavio scooted back next to the driver as the girl straightened her t-shirt and laced her fingers in front of her. The elevator shut with a chime, and started going up. Octavio squinted at the girl. There was something about electricity that was stuck in the back of his mind, but he couldn't remember the significance of it. The driver shifted next to him. “You're Wattson, right?” he said in an awestruck voice. The girl tilted her head at him. “Yes!” she said, sounding surprised. “I didn't realize that many people knew me.” The driver nodded enthusiastically. “Of course i know you! You were incredible in the qualifying rounds!” Octavio’s memory clicked into place. “Oh,  _ you're _ the one who designed the Ring,” he said. Wattson gave him a hesitant smile as the elevator stopped at the third floor. “I did!” she said, with a trace of pride in her voice. “One of my finest inventions, I think.” Octavio shrugged. “It’s okay,  _ muchacha. _ I can't say I like it very much, since I have died to it before.” He shuddered just thinking about it. That stupid thing stung so badly. Wattson stifled a laugh. “I am glad to know that it works,” she said, somewhat smugly, and Octavio chuckled. She grabbed the handle of her cart, and pulled it out of the elevator. It ran over one of Octavio’s feet, but he didnt care, and she didn't seem to notice anyways. She turned to face Octavio again. “Well, I guess I will see you in the arena,” she said with a little wave. “Hopefully you don't die to the Ring first.” she grabbed the handle of her cart and trudged away down the left hallway. 

Octavio watched her go, then looked at the foot that she ran over. There was a faint mark on it. He jumped as the driver clapped him on the shoulder. “She’s cute,” the driver said knowingly. Octavio grunted and shook his hand off. “Whatever,  _ compadre _ ,” he said. “What's your name again?” The driver tapped his name tag, which Octavio hadn't actually looked at before. McGregor. Octavio fished a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and slapped it into McGregor’s hand. “Thanks for the help dude,” Octavio said. Mcgregor looked like he was going to explode. “It was so good to meet you,” he said with a trace of awe. “My wife’s gonna be so excited.” Octavio laughed. “I'll win my next match for you guys.” he waved bye as McGregor walked back to the elevator, and then grabbed his suitcases to go to his dorm. 

Octavio’s room was down the right hallway, right at the very end, next to Mirage’s. Bloodhound was on his other side, but Octavio had never actually seen Bloodhound outside of matches. He wasnt even sure that they slept, if he was going to be honest. Octavio frowned as he got closer to his room. His little name plaque was crooked. He set down his STIM case to straighten it, but picked it up quick and got his key out as he heard voices from down the hall. He didn’t feel like talking. Honestly, Octavio just wanted to set up his consoles so he could finally beat this game that he had been playing for the past couple of weeks. He finally got the stupid door unlocked, and shoved his luggage inside. 

The stale air hit him like a slap in the face and he glanced around the room as he piled his luggage in a corner. It wasn’t a bad setup. The door opened up into a small kitchen, complete with mini fridge and a small table with two chairs. A doorway with no door led to a bedroom with a full sized bed and a wardrobe. Octavio walked into the bedroom. There was a small bathroom to his right. He sighed and collapsed on the bed, sending up a cloud of dust. “Guess nobody cleans this place, huh?” he said out loud. A door slammed somewhere in the hallway and a deep voice laughed. Octavio sighed again and ripped off his mask. It was getting stuffy. He rolled on his side and stared at it. His mask was looking beaten up. Octavio should get a new one soon. He traced a cluster of messy stitches on the bottom, his own handiwork. He rolled back onto his back. Maybe he should set up his- BAM. Octavio shot up as his door slammed open and frantically tried to put his mask back on. A loud voice filled his apartment. 

“Alright back at- wait, whose bags are these again? Are these mine?” the voice slurred. Octavio groaned and jumped lithely off his bed. “What the fuck do you want, Mirage?” he said grumpily. He walked out into the kitchen in time to see Mirage collapse at the table. He was clearly drunk. Octavio nudged him with a foot. “Why are you in my room?” he asked, annoyed. Mirage peered up at him. His (normally handsome, if Octavio  _ had _ to be honest) face looked tired, and he needed to shave. “Is this your room? I thought it was mine?” Mirage mumbled, propping his head up on one hand. Octavio rolled his eyes (like the idiot could see his eyes) and tugged on Mirage’s arm. “Come on,  _ compadre, _ get up,” Octavio said. He pulled again and Mirage reluctantly got up. He grabbed Octavios hand. “Hey buddy, you like girls right?” Mirage asked. Octavio nodded in confusion. “Yea, I guess so.” Mirage patted him on the back. “That’s good, that’s good,” he said, tripping on his own foot. He caught himself on the doorframe and flashed a finger gun at Octavio. “Cuz, like, there’s this  _ real _ hottie who moved in down the hall, and she’s kinda cute and I kinda wanted to…” Octavio tuned out his rambling as he pushed Mirage out the door. Mirage kept rambling on about some blonde chick that he wanted to go out with and honestly, Octavio had no clue what he was talking about, and he didn’t really care. He slammed the door in the middle of Mirage’s sentence and grabbed the suitcase that held all of his gaming consoles. It had been a  _ long _ couple of hours and he needed to get lost in some games for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay soooo he met wattson 😳😳 octavio is a sucker for blondes and 100% totally DIDNT fall in love with her at first sight haha,, anyways next few chapters are gonna be from natalies POV!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked this lil prologue, the first chapter will be uploaded as soon as i finish it <3


End file.
